List of Disney's Animal Kingdom attractions
Disney's Animal Kingdom is a theme park located at the Walt Disney World Resort. Below is a list of the past and present attractions at this park, arranged by "land" and with brief descriptions. Restaurants, shops, and character meets are listed in this article. The term "attractions" is used by Disney as a catch-all term for rides, shows, and exhibits. Discovery Island Current attractions * It's Tough to Be a Bug! - a 3D show was based on the 1998 Disney/Pixar film A Bug's Life. * Discovery Island Trails - an animal exhibit/walkthrough attraction. * The Tree of Life - an artificial tree which is a park's icon featuring the sculptures of animals. Past attractions * Discovery River Boats - a riverboat ride. Originally opened on April 22, 1998. Closed in September 1998 and re-opened as Discovery River Taxis in November 1998. The attraction closed again in January 1999, only to be re-opened yet again in March 1999, this time as the Disney Radio River Cruise. Past entertainment * Mickey’s Jammin' Jungle Parade - a parade that centers around Mickey Mouse and other Disney animals paraded through Discovery Island to Africa. * March of the Art-imals Parade - a parade showcasing the performance and floats of artistic style animals. Pandora – The World of Avatar * Avatar Flight of Passage - a flying augmented reality E-ticket simulator attraction, where guests fly on a mountain Banshee. * Na'vi River Journey - a boat dark ride attraction, showcasing the native fauna and flora of Pandora, including Audio-Animatronics and 3-D holograms. Africa Current attractions *'Kilimanjaro Safaris' - a safari-alike attraction that takes guests on the safari tour of African animals roams freely in the replica of African wildlife landscape. *'Gorilla Falls Exploration Trail' - an animal exhibit/walkthrough attraction featuring gorillas, chimpanzees, okapis, etc. *'Wild Africa Trek' - an animal exhibit/walkthrough attraction with African animals located nearby Kilimanjaro Safaris. *'Festival of the Lion King' - a musical live performance based on The Lion King. *'Wildlife Express Train, Harambe Station - a train ride. Rafiki's Planet Watch Current attractions *'''Affection Section *'Conservation Station' *'Habitat Habit!' *'Wildlife Express Train' Asia Current attractions * Expedition Everest - a roller coaster themed to Mount Everest. * Kali River Rapids - a river rapids ride along the Chakranadi River. * Maharajah Jungle Trek - a tour featuring more than 100 species of animals * UP! A Great Bird Adventure - Opened April 22, 2018, replacing Flights of Wonder. A stage show featuring exotic birds and characters from Disney/Pixar's Up. Past attractions * Flights of Wonder - closed on December 31, 2017 New Year's Eve. Replaced by UP! A Great Bird Adventure. DinoLand U.S.A. Current attractions * Dinosaur * Finding Nemo – The Musical * Dino-Sue - A bronze cast of Sue the Tyrannosaurus, which Disney and McDonald's helped acquire for the Field Museum. Some of the fossil preparation work for Sue was done at the park in a temporary Fossil Preparation Lab. * Cretaceous Trail - A small garden featuring plant life that existed in the Mesozoic with statues of dinosaurs. Currently doubles as a meet and greet space for Donald Duck * The Boneyard - a dinosaur-themed playground aimed at kids under 5 * Kids Discovery Clubs - * Chester and Hester's Dino-Rama ** Primeval Whirl ** TriceraTop Spin Past attractions * Tarzan Rocks * Journey into the Jungle Book * Dinosaur Jubilee - A dinosaur skeleton exhibit held in a large tent structure, replaced by Dino-Rama See also *List of Disney theme park attractions *List of lands at Disney theme parks *List of Magic Kingdom attractions *List of Epcot attractions *List of Disney's Hollywood Studios attractions References * * Category:Lists of Disney attractions